Dancer
Health 12 Mana Essence 4 Classification: Light Spell Set: None Class Bonus “Dancer's Strike” ''When you preform any charging action, or a Dance, you deal your Dancer CSE +4 in damage to a target. Mastery Bonus ''“Restoring Dance” ''You restore essence equal to the number of Steps a dance you are dancing has, as long as you are maintaining a dance. Ascension Bonus ''“Flow of The Battle” Any time a target takes damage from you, if this damage is not from a Spell, Attack or Technique; Increase the Damage by your CSE in Dancer. Dancing Combat I While In a stance or dancing you may move at half movement speed. You can shift while in a dance, and once per round 1 target takes your Dancer CSE when you shift. Dancing Combat II You get +3 Accuracy if you are dancing, or in a Stance. Dancing Combat III You get a +3 Tactics and Defenses, on any turn you switch dances. You deal your CSE in damage when you activate a Dance. Link 2-3-4 When you change Dances, at the cost of 10 Essence, you can make an attack as an action 1 block shorter than your normal attack. Instep-Cross Step As a 6 Block attack, Switch places with the target and deal them damage equal to your Tactics. This is considered a shifting and Switching Dances. Target can make an endurance roll versus tactics to resist. Dances You must expend a 3 block action each round to maintain a Dance, each round. Dances can be changed as a free action. You can take Dances as Techniques. You must know each previous step dance before you can learn a new dance step. Dances with a 'no charge' do not need to be maintained and have a single use effect. Dances are considered Stances. You can learn Dances equal to your CSE in Dancer +2 (i.e. a CSE 2 Dancer can learn 4 step dances.) West Coast Step Type: 2 Step Target: Self Benefit: You gain +3 Defenses and +3 Accuracy but while you are in West Coast step you cannot use techniques or make combos. Also you take x2 damage if you are to take any damage. 2-Step Assault Type: 2- Step, No Charge Target: Creature within 1 Hex (attacking) Benefit: As a 2 block action , you can spend 20 Essence + your total CSE to dodge an attack. You leave any dance you are currently in. Southern Shore Step Type: 2-Step Target: Self Benefit: You gain health regeneration 2/round, and +1 for Each CSE in Dancer, but you lose 1 Accuracy and Defenses. Lock Step Type: 2-Step Target: Self Benefit: As long as you are in Lock Step, you may dodge as normal; if you dodge your next attack does not miss. If you are hit your next attack misses. War Dance Type: 2-Step Target: Self Benefit: All allies gain +4 Damage, and +2 Accuracy Cha-Cha Step Type: 3-Step Target: Allies within 3 hexes Benefit: All allies +3 Accuracy, although you cannot attack as long as you are in Cha-cha Step. Jitterbug Type: 3-Step Target: Enemies within 1 Hex Benefit: You and Enemies within range loses -5 Defenses. Shuffle Step Type: 3-Step Target: Self Benefit: You move at half speed, but you gain damage equal to your level. Cued Type: 3-Step, No charge Target: Target within 1 hex Benefit: When you are attacked, as 2 block defense action, pay 30 essence, and deal damage equal to the amount of damage you took back to the target. Target may make a defenses roll versus tactics to hit. Kabuki Dance Type: 3-Step Target: Target within 2 hexes Benefit: One target gains 5 Defenses. Waltz for the Sun Type: 4-Step, No-Charge Target: You or Ally within Viewing Range Benefit: As a 3 Block action, Pay 10 Essence, Heal 10 Damage + your CSE in dancer + Tactics. Square Dance Type: 4-Step Target: Self Benefit: As long as you are in Square dance the target you and the attacker lose 3 Defenses, and for the sake of this dance you are considered to be on all sides of the target. No one else may target the creature with a melee attack if they do, end this your dance. This dance counts as a tactic feat. Element Gammaldans Type: 4-step, No Charge Target: Target enemy in line of sight Benefit: When you take Element Gammaldans, you choose an element. The target of this dance becomes that element for 5 rounds. Target must pass a Tactics roll versus Tactics to resistance. Erasin Mambo Type: 4-Step, No Charge Target: Ally Benefit: Target of this dance is removed of 1 Status effect. Minuet Step Type: 4-Step, No Charge Target: Target within 4 hexes. Benefit: Targets move speed increases by 20 feet, for 1 round. Line Dance Type: 5-Step Target: Up to 2 Enemies that can see you. Benefit: Targets of this dance makes a tactics roll, versus your tactics, if they fail then they continue the dance following your movements you are making, they can make an additional tactics roll versus tactics to break free of the line dance. If they do they cannot be affected by line dance for 24 hours. Mazurka Type: 5-Step, No Charge Target: Target who can see you. Benefit: Target of this dance gains +20 Ranks in a selected skill, this skill cannot be a craft skill. Sabar Dance Type: 5-Step Target: Self Benefit: You gain +4 Endurance, but lose -4 Focus, and if you are using a saber you get a Damage bonus equal to your total CSE. Waltz for the Night Type: 5-Step, No Charge Target: Target Benefit: Target of this dance restores 5 Mp + your Tactics. 5-Step Assault Type: 5-Step, No Charge Target: Target and Self Benefit: As a 5 Block Attack, that has -5 Accuracy, deal 5x your weapon damage but you take double your weapon damage, and leave all Stances. Progressive Double Two Type: 6-Step Target: Self Benefit: Move forward dancing at x2 your move speed when you activate this dance. While you are in this dance, you gain Accuracy and Defenses equal to your CSE in Dancer. Anchor Step Type: 6-Step Target: Self Benefit: Increase your Damage reduction by 6 + Your total CSE. You cannot move. 6-Step Floret Type: 6-Step, No Charge Target: Targets within 1 hex Benefit: As a 5 Block action, pay 20 Sp, to make attacks on all targets within range. Wildrin 6-Step Type: 6-Step Target: Allies Benefit: All allies gain a damage bonus equal to half your total CSE, Rounded Down, and Accuracy, Defenses, Endurance, Focus, and Resistance equal to your CSE in Dancer. Allies also gain 10 Damage reduction and health regeneration 5/round. Cajun Jitterbug Type: 6-Step Target: All Enemies Benefit: Enemies loses 3 Defenses and Accuracy + Your CSE in Dancer. Ceili Dance Type: 7-Step Target: You gain +40 Damage, if you do move this effect ends. This dance last for rounds equal to your CSE in Dancer. You can only activate this ability once per combat. Ballroom Waltz Type: 7-Step Target: Only Allies not self. Benefit: Pay 35 Sp, ally gains essence regeneration 4/ Round. Pow-wow Type: 7-Step Target: Target Benefit: When a target misses you. As a 2 Block defense action, while in this dance, deal your weapon damage to the target. You gain 5 Defenses. You take your Tactics in damage each round. Bachata Type: 7-Step, No Charge Target: All Allies and self. Benefit: Remove the effects of all positive and negative spells affecting all allies within sight range, each ally must pay Essence or Mana equal to twice their level, if they do heal them by 500 health. Ookami Tribal Dance Type: 7-Step, No Charge Target: Spell Effect Benefit: Pay 40 Sp, the target of this dance’s effect is now doubled. (Spells with duration last 2 times longer, damage spells deal double.) Konpanista Type: 8-Step, No Charge Target: Ally Benefit: As a 10 Block action target heals 60 Health, 20 Essence and 20 Mana. Lindy Hop Type: 8-Step, No Charge Target: Self Benefit: You may teleport in any direction equal to your movement speed + 2 Hexes Clare Set Type: 8-Step Target: Self Benefit: This dance grants +13 Accuracy, but you pass out after 6 Rounds. Kuthiyottam Type: 8-Step Target: Enemy Benefit: As long as you are engaged in combat and performing this dance, the target of this dance cannot make combos, use techniques, or cast spells. Target can must make a Resistance roll versus tactics at the beginning of each of your turn to resist. 8-Step Jig Type: 8-Step, No Charge Target: Enemy Benefit: Deal 1/3 of your weapon damage to all creatures within 8 hexes of you. This Dance does not affect creatures with the type earth, or any flying creatures. East of Spire Dance Type: 9-Step Target: Enemy Benefit: Your enemy takes 1/10 of your weapon Damage/ Round. The enemy can make an Endurance roll versus tactics to resist. Drengard Step Dance Type: 9-Step Target: Allies or Self Benefit: Increases Targets Defenses, Accuracy, and Resistance by 8. Rock and Roll Type: 9-Step Target: Enemies up to 3. Benefit: Deal your total CSE in damage to enemies within 1 hex of you and during your turn, and gain +7 Defenses, you cannot make attacks while in this dance. 9-Step Quartet Type: 9-Step Target: Self Benefit: Pay 100 Sp, increase the size of your weapon by 6 die types during this dance. Free Dance Type: 10-Step Target: Enemy Benefit: Target no longer has any elemental resistances. You can only preform this Dance once a day, target can make a resistance roll versus tactics to resist. After the third round this dance ends, when it does target will be allowed a second resistance roll versus tactics, if they fail they take double damage from spells this round. (Target who passes the first roll, resists the dance.) Fake Ice Dance Type: 10-Step Target: Everything Benefit: All Allies and Enemies gain x2 movement speed but their dodge and strike becomes 1. Enemies cannot move into anyone else’s threat range, and no one can make attacks of opportunity, make combos, or use techniques. As long as you are in this dance this effect lasts, and it lasts 3 rounds afterward. If a fire type spell is cast, then this dance’s effect is removed, and you must stop dancing. Flatlands Line Dance Type: 10-Step Target: 1 Enemy Benefit: The target of this spell makes a Tactics roll versus your Tactics, if they fail then they follow your every order like a zombie. You do not know their attacks, skills, equipment, techniques, or spells, so you can only give them basic orders. You can give them orders to perform abilities that you know they have. 10-Step Finisher Type: 10-Step, No Charge Target: 1 Enemy Benefit: Perform this dance only 1 time daily. Target makes 3 Tactics rolls, versus your Tactics, each one they fail deals them 1/3 of their health in damage. Category:Classes